


unfocused

by orphan_account



Series: in poetry you are bound to say something that everybody knows already in words that nobody can understand [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (sort of), Clouds, Daydreaming, Flying, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Moths, Poetry, Sawdust, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Excerpt:"Close my eyes. Braid my eyelashes:zippers, superglue, sweethearts kissing."I wrote this a long time ago in English class at school. I think it's quite bad.





	unfocused

All I can smell now is sawdust and bone.

This land is far from the cottage of my mind.  
Filigree frost shall soon filter my voice, sharpen it to a tired edge.  
I see a cumulus, pallid and bloated.  
I dive in. It makes my teeth whisper, not chatter.

All I can taste now is last night’s eclair.

Birds swoop. I shy away.  
Float. Sit on a wooden bench.  
Close my eyes. Braid my eyelashes:  
zippers, superglue, sweethearts kissing.

All I can see now is retina-glass.

Moths flit around me,  
mad, wonderful moths,  
to whom I could never talk in real life.  
Sparkle, moths. Flap your plastic wings.

All I can hear now is opaline splendor.

Like raincoats, the sky shines,  
smelling like a weary bit of happy.  
Water will roll right off this sky.  
A duck’s back could not be so smooth.

All I can feel now is here.


End file.
